Taken: Hell to Fire
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: CHANGED TITLE It's the Land of Waves ark and during the battle against Zabuza, the assassin decides to kidnap Sasuke and keep him for Haku and himself! Slight ZabuSasu, HakuSasu. Prologue to Promises Not Made are Promises Never Kept.
1. Taken: Hostage

**I don't know where this came from.**

**I just noticed one day that not a lot of fanfics are Zabuza, Haku centered, and I've also noticed that I've only seen ONE SasuHaku. ONE**

**That's totally going to change. **

**This story begins during the Land of Waves Ark, before their first encounter with Zabuza. The storyline goes completely DDB after that.**

**The titles of the chapters will be strange as well. I'm just in one of those moods…**

**It'll start in first person, but only for this chapter and around half of the next one. I'm horrible at first person stories, I think. **

**But then again, I might be wrong.**

**The beginning is similar to what we all know, but at the very end, something changes.**

**It's different, but I hope it's good. **

**Read and review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Promises Not Made are Promises Never Kept**

It began as a C ranked mission.

It's the familiar way to begin it – Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and I were charged to protect a man called Tazuna – a bridge builder who wanted to return to his home.

He paid for protection from robbers and highwaymen – NOT rouge ninja assassins, hired by a man who wanted the bridge builder's blood to splash.

He didn't pay for that kind of protection.

Yet he was getting it.

From us.

I hate that man.

But yet how could I hate him? He was just an old man from a poor country, lying so he could return to his home and save it from certain destruction.

Call me selfish if you like. I have no reason to tell you differently.

All of us are selfish in our own way. I'm just another.

Like all the rest.

Now, as the fight progressed between us and the Demon Hidden in the Mist, Kakashi was caught and restrained, leaving US – his students – to save him and protect the bridge builder.

Fuck that. The old geezer deserves to die anyway.

Yet why am I protecting him?

Heh – like I said – we're all selfish in our own way.

Mine's just stranger than others'.

**Chapter One – Taken (Hostage)**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried as the water prison whirled around our teacher.

Zabuza smirked and raised his remaining hand, creating a water clone before us.

The one that was going to kill us all.

"We have to save him," I murmured. "We can't run – that way disappeared the moment Kakashi got caught. Tazuna?" I turned my head slightly, looking at the bridge builder through my left eye. The man looked at me and then sighed.

"I got you into this mess. Save your teacher," he decided, eyes growing hard. "Do whatever it takes!"

_I plan to. _I thought, shifting to look back at the water clone, who was staring us down in cold blood. _I'm not going to die – not here – not now. _

The water clone's eyes were on me.

But I felt no fear.

My eyes narrowed.

"We have to do it," I murmured. A reckless determination settled on my chest. I leaped forward. "LET'S GO!"

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura cry.

The water clone chuckled darkly.

"C'mon then – stupid Genin. Let's go."

My hands flew to the Kunai holsters at my thigh and the shuriken pouch at my hip. I released three of each in quick succession.

He blocked them easily, and I leaped into the air.

No thoughts passed through my mind as he located me and reached for me. Only breathless anticipation filled my heart as I whirled in the air to dodge his grasp, and pain flared in my abdomen as his foot slammed into my stomach, making me fly backwards.

I landed on the earth and rolled, opening my eyes just in time to see Zabuza sending his elbow downwards.

I threw myself away from him and managed to flip back onto my feet, breathless and my stomach aching.

"Very well then."

He came for me again.

"You go first!"

The sword swung –

I ducked, leaping away from his swinging reach after the sword passed over my head.

But before I could get completely out of range, he stopped his swing short and powered the sword backwards, slamming the other, blunter edge of the sword into my side.

Multiple sounds that reminded me vaguely of gunshots filled the air, and I cried out as pain flashed like fire through my side.

A few shattered ribs – if not more.

The collision sent me spinning head over heels into a nearby tree, and I felt something in my shoulder blade crack as I collided with it.

My feet landed on the earth with a dull thump, and my vision swam horribly as I fought to stay standing.

Someone beat me to it.

A powerful hand gripped my shirt collar and roughly pulled me up, lifting me up off the ground. I knew instantly who had a hold of me, but my vision was so blurry – I couldn't see him – couldn't react.

_Dammit I feel so helpless!_

_Let go of me!_

"Hmm… you're a feisty child," Zabuza murmured, lifting me up higher. I couldn't move my arms to wrap around his wrist – to try to push him off me. My ribs were burning like acid as it was – any twitch on my part would aggravate them.

Besides – I wasn't choking. Not yet.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't see anything anyway. Pain exploded behind my eyes and I felt my lips purse together in a grim line.

"You show a lot of promise boy."

So? Tsk – I knew that. People have been telling that to me ever since I enrolled into the academy.

"I'm tempted to take you with me."

I've heard that to– wait – what?

I fought to open my eyes – to see his face – to see if he was really serious or not – but I couldn't. Pain not only clouded my vision – but my mind as well. I couldn't think clearly enough to open them. My breath came in quick, ragged gasps.

"Yes – I think I will."

"SASUKE!"

The combined cries of both Sakura and Naruto fell upon deaf ears as my mind shut down and darkness claimed me.

**End Chapter One – Taken (Hostage)**

**Turn for the worst it would seem. XD**

**I really don't know where the title of the story came from either. In about chapter three, if I'm still not a fan of the title, I'll ask you guys for suggestions. But for the time being, I'm good. **

**I hope a different story like this was refreshing!**

**Please review!**

**Oh – and I just found out that Haku's birthday is on January 9th! My birthday! –squeals-**

**So cool!**

**Review please!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Taken: Hurts

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! You guys really like this story! Over ten reviews for one chapter!**

**Ah – that makes me happy!**

**Well, I have decided that this will be a PROLOGUE to Promises Not Made are Promises Never Kept, so it will be short. **

**But grand! XD**

**I'm glad you guys liked it so much! So here's chapter two!**

**Taken (Hell to Fire)**

**Chapter Two – Taken (Hurts)**

I awoke slowly – listening to the voices around me.

"What's wrong with you Zabuza?" A gruff voice asked. "I paid you to kill the bridge builder – not come back without a scratch!"

"Relax old man – I'll go back and I'll kill him – don't worry. I just came back to drop something off."

_He's talking about me. _I realized faintly. I heard someone shuffle closer to where I was.

"So this is the thing you came to 'drop off'? Hmph!" Something prodded me in my wounded side – "He doesn't look like muc- AH!" – and I sucked in a painful breath as fire flashed through my chest.

"Release him, Haku," Zabuza commanded dryly. By the strangled gasp, I guessed that whoever 'Haku' was, had released the other.

"Fine – you got one more chance Zabuza! Make it count!"

A door slammed.

"Iie – poor child," a softer voice murmured close to me as soft fingers caressed my face. "He's in pain Zabuza." The voice was slightly scolding now. "Did you have to hit him so hard? Broken ribs are the most painful to heal!"

"Tsk – if he's really a shinobi, he'll be able to handle it."

Someone sighed above me, and gentle fingers played over my face.

"Come young one – arise."

The voice was so gentle – so caring.

My eyelids fluttered open.

I saw someone above me with round, gentle brown eyes. They radiated innocence and understanding, and I instantly got the feeling that if I ever needed to sob my heart out to someone without worrying about rejection –

He'd let me.

His lips were pulled into a gentle smile.

"Hello young one – are you feeling any better?" I shifted uncomfortably and grunted.

"I feel like a mule just kicked me in the ribs," I managed to reply bitterly. The other giggled and glanced at Zabuza, who was a little ways away. I tried to get up, but didn't even manage to lift myself two inches before I hissed out a breath and lay back down.

Haku's eyes were sympathetic.

"Yes – you won't be able to move for a good few days – I think about two weeks if we don't get any healing remedies. Zabuza –"

"I already did, Haku," the other told him, sitting down on the couch and sounding bored. "A few of the men went to fetch some earlier." Haku sighed in relief.

"Good." He then turned to me. "Would you like some water?" I took a breath.

"As long as it's not poisoned, that would be great," I replied hoarsely. Haku chuckled.

"That can be arranged," he answered smoothly, standing with a lithe grace. "Please get the healing herbs, Zabuza."

"Fine." The assassin replied, standing up and walking to a wooden shelf. Pain flashed through my ribs again, and I shut my eyes.

A cool glass pressed against my lips after a few moments, a hand sliding under my hair and raising my head up gently. I opened my eyes halfway, not really seeing anything as I managed to gulp down a few swallows before the glass was removed and the hand lowered my head back to the pillow. I closed my eyes and felt something shift beside me.

"Zabuza –"

"I have them Haku – don't be so impatient."

I smirked despite myself.

_They both know what the other is thinking. _I thought vaguely. _They know each other well. _

"Young one – if you can – please, what is your name?" Haku's gentle voice asked, a hand running soothing fingers through my hair.

"Sasuke," I managed to gasp out after a moment. "Sasuke Uchiha." The fingers gently massaged my scalp, and I sighed.

"Thank you for telling us – now – please, sleep. Your wounds need healing, and sleep will help you with that. I will doctor your wounds while you rest."

My mind was blank as I went to sleep.

Nothing else in the past mattered at the moment.

My selfish mind wouldn't let me remember.

**HAKU AND ZABUZA**

"An Uchiha, huh?" Zabuza asked as he saw Sasuke's eyes close. Haku nodded.

"Yes – it seems you made a good choice to bring him. Either that or one that will be the downfall of us both," he replied. Zabuza grinned from underneath the tape.

"Don't worry – treat 'im right, and he'll die for you." Haku blinked as he lit an incense to promote sleep, setting it right next to the Uchiha's head on the bedside table.

"Perhaps," he answered easily, taking a senbon needle and slitting the front of Sasuke's shirt, pushing it open. Zabuza watched with mild interest over Haku's shoulder.

"Hmm… he's been training – has a good stomach."

"He's still a child Zabuza," Haku reminded the assassin. "He can only get stronger."

Zabuza nodded. After a moment of watching Haku examine the bruised side, he spoke again.

"Do you want to keep him?" Haku gave him a look.

"As a PET?"

"If you want."

"I thought you said that if we treat him right, he would die for us."

"Yeah – and?" Haku suppressed a smile.

"I don't think treating like a pet would do that."

"Yeah – maybe you're right," Zabuza replied as Haku wrapped Sasuke's chest tightly. "He'll be a good kid." Haku raised an eyebrow in the other's direction. "Not just as a shinobi – but as a kid too." The corner of Haku's mouth twitched upwards.

"I think you're becoming very paternal, Zabuza."

"Hush up boy!"

This time, Haku couldn't stop the smile.

**End Chapter Two – Taken (Hurts)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review! I want 20 of them!**

**I love you all!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Taken: Heal

**I have decided to post this because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. **

**But just so you know, I wanted 20 reviews! You guys were three away! –pouts-**

**Still – I want 30 this time, and I will NOT update this until I receive 30 reviews!**

**Yes – I'm being a bitch, but I don't care! XD**

**Those who love this story (or LIKE it, I don't care) should review!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Taken (Hell to Fire)**

**Chapter Three – Taken (Heal)**

**SASUKE AS THIRD PERSON, BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE FIRST**

The first thing Sasuke was aware of upon awakening was blinding pain – shooting through his side.

**BUT THEN AGAIN… IF YOU PEOPLE INSIST…**

The first thing I was aware of upon awakening was blinding pain – shooting through my side. I sucked in a breath.

_Oh – GOD! _

"Hush, child."

The soft voice spoke again – close to my ear – and I clung to it with every fiber of my being – desperately clinging to consciousness – no matter how painful it was.

My chest was tight – suppressed by something inhumane, heavy, hurting – I couldn't breathe.

"Oh dear – Zabuza! Get the herbs!"

Something with a sharp fragrance was put under my nose, and as soon as I breathed it in, my chest felt lighter, and my gasps immediately became less frantic.

"Haku, just heal him with your Chakra – the idiot man is getting sick of waiting," a gruff, familiar voice said.

There was silence for a moment – save for my painful breaths. I couldn't stand it.

_PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY –_

"Fine."

Hands were sliding up my stomach and to my chest – barely a feather's touch.

Yet the fingers sent pain shooting into my side, and I let out a strangled gasp.

_OH GOD MAKE IT STOP _–

"Hush, dear," the soft voice spoke. "It will be over soon."

Then a blessedly cool feeling flowed through the hands on my chest, and for a moment I stopped breathing due to pure shock – the pain was vanishing!

_So this is what a medical ninja can do… amazing… _

The pain was eaten away, and it felt like a cold wave of water had splashed onto the fire in my chest, engulfing the flames and washing them away.

I let out a deep, relieved sigh as the hands were removed, and I strained to open my eyes, forcing me to see through a small crack of air.

"Th… thank… thank you…" I managed to gasp out, my voice unbelievably hoarse. Soft fingers played with my hair.

"You're welcome, young one. Now sleep – your wounds have been healed, but you are unfit to move just yet. We will be back soon." Something soft – (lips?) – pressed against my temple. "Sleep well, child."

Then the feeling of other people around me was gone, and I let my eyelids droop, one last thought in my mind.

_Why can't I stay awake for more than five seconds? _

**End Chapter Three – Taken (Heal)**

**I know, EXTREMELY short chapter, but that's what you get for not giving me twenty reviews. **

**And, I know, nothing really happened. But better stuff will be in the next chapter, I guarantee it!**

**Though I will tell you now that the real serious lemons and stuff (if you want them) will be in the real story...**

**And… I believe this story might only be about six chapters long, what – being the prologue and all…**

**But again – 30 reviews!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Taken: Hatred

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay everyone, before I forget, I will tell you that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are NOT twelve years old!**

**Let's just say they became Genin early – ten years old. Okay? That will make the main branch to this prologue go much smoother!**

**So! Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are 10, while Kakashi is 24. Everyone is now two years younger! (Even though they are mentally still the same!)**

**Woohoo!**

**So, anyway, that's all. And I'm glad you like the story, and I'm sorry I couldn't post this up sooner! Damn muse… she/they just HAD to cut her/their damn nails…**

**Heheheh – if you don't understand what I mean, let me just say this – I get my inspiration from my collection of Naruto-muses (for details on who these muses are, please see Treacherous Heart, chpt18, end author notes) and their sharp nails. They poke my forehead whenever I'm struck with inspiration. **

**Now they ALL either bit/chopped/cut/clipped off their nails!**

**Wah! –bawls- Now what do I do?**

**Oh well – they grow back in, like, two days, so no worries!**

**I'm glad you all like the story!**

**Here's chapter four!**

**Taken (Hell to Fire)**

**Chapter Four: Taken (Hatred)**

I didn't know how much time had passed. Everything in my mind was shaken up and muddled – I didn't have one coherent thought in my body that I knew of.

Just blissfully blank thoughts. I kept my mind carefully clear. I felt weightless – my entire body seemed to be floating, though I could feel the soft mattress at my back perfectly well. The pain was gone, and I did everything I could not to think.

It had been years since I was able to do that, and I relished in the feeling.

There was shuffling beside me – someone was there!

"This is the kid?" A rough voice asked.

"Yeah – it seems that way," a second voice replied, closer to me. "Tsk." Something hard prodded my side gently, and I didn't risk moving in response. "Doesn't look like much."

"Yeah," the first voice agreed. "I say we waste 'im – right here, right now."

I couldn't help it – my breath caught in my throat for only a moment, but I forced myself to breathe easier.

I prayed the two above me hadn't noticed. Their conversation continued as if they hadn't caught anything.

But one could never be sure.

"Yeah…" the second one agreed. There was a small chink of metal.

_Swords! _I thought. _They have swords! Awe – CRAP! _

But where was Zabuza and Haku? Fighting with…?

Blonde, pink, and gray haired heads flashed through my mind, and my eyes snapped open just as a thin, deadly blade plunged down.

_NO! _

I forced myself to move –

_MOVE OR DIE – _

And I bolted away from the two swordsmen, my heart pounding in my ears as I backed up into the opposite, wooden wall in the windowless room. They both turned to look at me, and my eyes widened when I saw the glint in their eyes.

_Oh God they really want to kill me! _

My body began to shake.

The first – one with swirling tattoos all over his bare chest – chuckled.

"Look at him. Heh – some boy they picked – the runt's shakin' like a leaf."

My fists clenched in an attempt to stop my arms from trembling. The second man – with deep red slashes under his eyes – laughed.

"Yeah – you're right. Heh – you're funny, boy."

My eyes narrowed. However scared – and yes, I'll admit I'm scared – I was, I could NEVER let that pass.

I'm an Uchiha. My pride won't let me.

My selfish, selfish pride.

"Yeah, well your FACE is funny," I shot back.

Childish – yes. Effective in bringing my demise a little closer to me in my future – also, sadly yes.

_Oh crap. _

The second man sneered, and he pulled the sword from his sheath.

"You think you're clever, don't you brat?" He hissed.

I couldn't help it – my pride had made my body go completely into autopilot – I couldn't stop it.

I smirked.

"Heh – cleverer than you, at least," I replied smoothly – tauntingly.

Damn you, Pride. DAMN YOU!

The second growled.

"That's it," he sneered. I tensed as I realized he was going to attack. "Let's cut him up – piece by little piece."

The first grinned, fingering the handle on his own sword.

"Let's."

My eyes narrowed.

"Just try it."

When will I EVER learn to keep my Godforsaken TRAP shut?

Oh, and Pride? If I die, it's on YOUR head.

The two swordsmen leapt forward.

They were not as good as I had given them credit for. I could dodge them easily, and they weren't nearly as fast as me.

But I was still recovering from cracked ribs and a shattered shoulder blade, and I didn't know how long I had been bedridden.

Not to mention I had been stripped of my kunai and shuriken.

So… with those few factors in mind, let's just say that the fight DIDN'T go as well as it should have.

And that's putting it lightly.

A sword flashed on either side of me, and I let out a cry as both my arms – which I raised over my head at the very last moment – exploded in pain and red copper gushed from my skin.

The smell made me want to vomit, but I forced it down as I jumped away.

My arms were completely useless now – the two swordsmen had both cut deep into the muscle, and the pain was overwhelming.

Lights burst behind my eyes, but I barely had enough sense to see them coming at me again and I managed a shaky dodge.

They had been attacking and I had been dodging for about an hour now – I shouldn't even have been winded, but the recovering bones drained my stamina in unbelievable amounts.

Not to mention the gashes on my arms, and the two on my right side – the part that I had twisted to face them, protecting my vital organs from the blades.

My arms were shaking – blood was all over the floor – all over me.

I smiled grimly. The worst wound the two had was a gash on the first one's leg and the other had a swollen ankle – that was all.

I couldn't help but find the situation as grotesquely funny.

_God – I'm really going to die here, aren't I?_

_This sucks. _

My arms were numb now – as was my side. My legs were trembling from exhaustion.

_Now that just isn't fair. Fucking two against one. _

_Dammit. _

I knew there was only two people who knew where I was – Kakashi and the other two probably had no clue where I was.

Tsk – they probably thought I was out there dead somewhere.

For some reason, the thought made my grim smile widen. I could almost see the frustrated tears in Naruto's eyes if he heard something like that and the way that annoying Sakura would start bawling at the top of her lungs.

I couldn't imagine what Kakashi would do – probably close his eyes and thank God I was gone.

No – no matter how damn full of himself Kakashi was, he wouldn't be that cruel.

_Even though _I_ probably would. _

I sighed. The two swordsmen laughed.

"Had enough yet, boy?" The second one asked. The first one grinned.

"That's too bad, 'cause we're just getting started."

I summoned enough strength to glare at them.

"Go to hell," I snapped with as much venom as I could muster.

Yes – there were only two people who could save me – who even knew where I was.

_Haku… Zabuza… you two… _

One of the swordsmen bolted forward and slammed an elbow into my stomach before I could react, sending me flying backwards and to the ground, toppling head over heels to collide with the wall.

I collapsed onto the floor, gasping as my insides screamed. My vision began to go blurry, but I wouldn't allow myself to pass out with these two in the room.

If I had to die, I'd die awake, not unconscious and faint on the floor like a frightened female.

Dammit – Uchiha pride was a lot more trouble than it was worth.

I opened my eyes and managed to push myself into a sitting position on my knees, leaning heavily against the wall.

The two swordsmen were blurry to my eyes, and I felt them come closer.

One of them tilted my chin upwards with the hilt of his sword, and I looked up at him with glazed, half-lidded eyes. He was merely a shadow to my sight, and I saw a bright glint above my head – which I knew instantly was a sword.

"Now you die, kid."

My barely coherent thoughts drifted back to the only two that could help me. My eyes widened, and for a split moment, my vision cleared.

… _I hate you. _

The sword plunged down.

Something flashed right over my head, making my hair blow, and it slammed into the swordsman's torso, making him fly backwards with a cry.

Someone was next to me – arms were around me – a desperately comforting voice crying to me, but I couldn't understand a word of it. My eyes were on the one in front of me – shielding me. I recognized the sword.

"Zabu…za…" I breathed, unable to believe it.

The assassin didn't look at me – I could tell – his shoulders were tense and his sword was held in a shaking fist – he was furious.

_But why? _

"You DARE touch him?" Zabuza's voice was thunder throughout the room, and I couldn't help but flinch. The arms tightened, drawing me closer into a warmth that smelled like soft, frozen rain. After a moment, I clung to it, burying my cheek into folds of comforting cloth as I looked up at the assassin. "You DARE trespass onto something that belongs to ME?"

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger.

_What're you talking about? I belong to no one! _

But still – I couldn't deny the presence of a soft, nervous warmth that had grew in my stomach at the words.

_Someone… cares?_

_Tsk – no way. This is Zabuza – he doesn't CARE. He's a fucking assassin for crying out loud. He CAN'T care. _

"Zabuza…" one of the swordsmen shakily said. "Listen, we didn't mean it – we were just –"

"SILENCE!" Zabuza roared, and I winced slightly, my shoulders tensing. Comforting hands rubbed the muscles – rubbing the tension away. I relaxed once again – being tense hurt my arms. "You don't know who I AM, do you? I am ZABUZA – DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST! DON'T YOU _DARE _ANGER ME!"

_Just shut up already. _I thought foggily. _Shut up and kill them. _

I heard soft clicks as sandals retreated.

"Zabuza –"

"ENOUGH!" The assassin bolted forward. "NOW DIE!"

The massive sword swung, and I twisted my head, burying my face in soft cloth.

I didn't want to see death – not yet.

I wanted to keep what little innocence I had left.

At least for a little while longer.

But – GOD – the screams.

I was aware of hands placing themselves firmly – but gently – over my ears, muffling the shrieks.

"Get it over with Zabuza!" The soft, familiar voice I had clung to previously begged from right above my head. "Just please end it – the poor thing's shaking!"

And I was – I knew it too. The screams that echoed in my ears seemed to mirror the ones in my soul – they terrified me.

_God – Zabuza really knows how to make someone suffer. _

_But God – make it stop!_

I gasped inaudibly and buried my head deeper into the chest I was held to, silently begging for it to end.

And it did – as soon as Zabuza heard that I was shaking, the screams cut off immediately, and I slumped against the body that held me, completely relaxing – forcing myself to. I sucked in multiple deep breathes as soft fingers ran through my sweaty hair.

"Iie – poor thing," the soft voice whispered softly in my ear.

"Was it really that bad?" Zabuza asked.

"The child isn't an assassin, Zabuza-san!" The soft voice snapped, but with barely any venom. I didn't think the voice had the power to BECOME venomous. "He is still just that – a child!"

"Tsk – you're no older than he is – two years older, tops."

"It doesn't matter, Zabuza-san. I KNOW what death is like. He is still pure, untainted."

I smirked weakly into the cloth.

_If only you knew… if only you knew…_

"Well, excuse ME, Haku. I never exactly HAD a childhood, so I know NOTHING about this subject. Excuse ME for giving those pathetic excuses for fighters what they deserved. It's what they got for ever TOUCHING him!"

_They must think I'm unconscious or something. _I thought idly.

"How bad are his wounds?" Zabuza asked after a moment.

"Bad. But they would have been fatal if we had shown up a second later."

"Heh – our timing is just THAT good." The soft voice chuckled gently at Zabuza's comment.

"Yes – but he needs medical attention immediately."

"Here – gimme 'im Haku – I'll carry him."

I felt rather than heard Zabuza kneel down next to Haku and me, wrapping powerful arms around my torso and lifting me up with ease, sliding one arm under my knees while the other supported my upper back, holding me to a strong, firm chest.

I had no strength to even open my eyes – I let Zabuza hold me, forcing myself to breath evenly and deeply. To have erratic breathing would mean more pain.

But it was strange – I felt no nervousness or fear in the cradle Zabuza's arms made.

That wasn't what I had expected.

I only felt a peculiar feeling of safety, and my body immediately snuggled closer to the warmth of the muscular chest, hearing the reassuring heartbeat beneath my ear. I felt absurdly safe – a feeling that I hadn't felt in years.

I blamed it on the blood loss.

But how could a person I hated give me such a feeling of security as he gently set me on the bed? How could I be so compliant when Haku slipped off the armbands, revealing countless old hurts and pains? Shouldn't I hate him for doing that?

Yet… I allowed him to dress my wounds – to touch me and doctor me – to whisper comforting sweet-nothings into my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

The ferocity of which Zabuza attacked MY attackers came to my mind right before I lost it.

_Perhaps… I don't hate them after all. _

But how could anyone be sure – let alone myself?

**End Chapter Four – Taken (Hatred)**

**Well, little by little, the prologue is drawing to a close. Either the next chapter or the sixth chapter will be the end of the prologue. Then I can start with the REAL story!**

**Kyah! I'm excited! Look forward to it, m'kay?**

**I'm so glad you all love the story so far!**

**Please read and review! I would like 39 of them! But I would love it if you gave me forty!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	5. Taken: Hope

**Konnichi wa!**

**Heehee – all of you are going to hate me after this chapter! XD Not only is it SHORT, but something happens at the very END! XD**

**Heehee – I just had to leave it there! I was tempted to make it longer, but for some reason, I want the prologue to have six chapters instead of five. **

**I know – I'm picky – but bare with me, okay? Besides, YOU ALL KNOW YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**

**Haha! So here it is – the second to last chapter!**

**Bon appetite! **

**Taken (Hell to Fire)**

**Chapter Five – Taken (Hope)**

Groggily, I opened my eyes to two people at my bedside with their backs to me – as if shielding me.

"Zabuza!" A gruff voice from in front of the two hissed out. "Do you do it or did ja not?"

"Yeah old man, we did it," Zabuza replied. "The bridge builder is dead."

_Dead? _

Thoughts of the mission flashed through my mind, and I bolted up into a sitting position.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, making the two in front of me turn to look over their shoulders. "What do you mean, 'the bridge builder is dead'?"

"Ah, so the princess awakens," Zabuza said dryly as Haku shot him a stern look. "And yes – the bridge builder IS dead."

My entire demeanor seemed to shrink.

"So we _failed_?" I managed to choke out. _We failed the mission? _

Zabuza gave me a strange look but didn't answer. The other man – whom I expected was Gato – cleared his throat.

"Yes Zabuza, you DID kill the bridge builder, but what matters is the subject of timing." The glasses flashed in the light. "Sure, you killed the bridge builder, but you did it AFTER he completed the bridge!" Gato glared at the assassin. "What was the point of killing of the bridge builder if the bridge still got finished?"

Zabuza shrugged.

"Old man, you said just for me to kill off the bridge builder – you never said _when_." The assassin smirked. Gato sneered.

"Get out of my sight!" He snapped. "Get out before I bring the entire Land of Waves crawling up your ass! You've got two hours!"

The door slammed as he departed. Haku sighed.

"My, my – so considerate," he commented blankly.

I was left merely staring at them. _So the bridge builder is dead. But what about…? _

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, making the other two look at me. "What about the people on my squad – my teacher? What of them?"

Zabuza looked at me for a long moment before replying.

"They're alive," he answered. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "If just barely."

My eyes shot up to look at him – survey him. A bitter part of me couldn't help but surface.

"And I suppose you're _disappointed _that they didn't die," I hissed.

Zabuza's eyes turned sharp.

"Watch yourself, boy. You're still a hostage – no matter how we treat you. It's either you keep yourself in line or we throw you out into the forest where you'll rot."

I was completely confused.

"But you've completed what you were assigned to do! You've killed off the bridge builder – you're not enemies with my squad anymore! Why do you still keep me – I'm of no further value to you!" I exclaimed. I wanted desperately to get away from them – I wanted to go back to something I knew.

Zabuza laughed icily.

"Yeah… about that…" He grinned beneath the tape. "Sure – I'm not enemies with your squad anymore – but I can't take you back to them." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Why not?" I asked. _What possible reason is there to keep me here? _Zabuza's gaze was piercing.

"Because…" His grin widened and his eyes became cold. "They think you're already dead."

**Chapter Five – Taken (Hope)**

**-barrel laughs evilly-**

**I LOVE BEING AN AUTHORESS!**

**57 reviews everyone! You give me 57 and the last chapter to the prologue is yours! **

**So, until next time! Happy wishing I would go off and die because I left you with such a cliffhanger! XD**

**Ja ne! Remember – 57!**

**DDB**


	6. Taken: Home

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay people – the last chapter of the prologue is here, and it's going to be in third person!**

**Because I feel like it!**

**But don't worry! It'll be from Sasuke's point of view. **

**So, if I get the technicalities right, I'm writing in third person limited. **

**-shrug-**

**Oh well. Who cares? **

**I thank all of those people who reviewed and loved the prologue for my Promises Not Made are Promises Never Kept story. I'll probably be posting it in about a month, so look forward to it, okay?**

**And all of you are going to be CRAVING for it by the time you read the last line. XD**

**Once again, I thank ALL of my reviewers! Many of you love not just this one, but all of my stories, and it makes my heart so warm to think I can please you all so thoroughly:D**

**Thank you so much! Brownies and chocolates and loving fuzzies and hearts out to all of you! You all are what keep me going!**

**HERE ALL OF YOUR NAMES!**

**_Sandblasted-Kitten, beforeLAUGHING, Shizuka-Yuki_**

**_UchihaHinata2210, Random-Crosses, Shadow Lunis_**

**_Lapse - Raevn, XXXNightWolfXXX, Mizuki hikari_**

**_dark galaxy, Winged Golden Tiger, madidda 666_**

**_planet na martain, Kit.Koneko.Kagehisa, Serpents Sphere_**

**_Bankotsuchick, Dracona Firebird, Khaz_**

**_T.I.B.E.-sway-, BlackButterfly500, Lemon Poppy Seed _(though she didn't like it... XD)**

**_HK Keiji, llimecandy, kantsubaki no yami,_**

**_Kimyo ryu, asukann, _and _Caged Sapphire Raven_!**

**Wow! So many people, so many satisfied readers! All of you contributed something to the story, through your cheers and worshiping and begging and compliments! I love you all, from the bottom of my heart!**

**All of you are the absolute best! Thank you so much!**

**With all of you in my heart, here's the final chapter!**

**Taken (Hell to Fire)**

**End Chapter **

**Chapter Six – Taken (Home)**

It felt like the world had fallen out from under Sasuke's feet.

_What? _He numbly asked himself, staring at Zabuza. _Dead? They REALLY think I'm dead? _

"But how?" He managed to ask, pushing himself off the bed to stand. "How did you convince them?"

"Your shirt," Zabuza replied. It was then Sasuke looked down at himself to notice that he was shirtless and half-naked. "I showed it to them. It had a cut straight down the middle. Your _friends _figured out the rest on their own."

Sasuke could only stare at him. He felt himself begin to shake.

_So it's really true – they think I'm dead – they're not coming for me. _

He looked Zabuza in the eye.

_I'm really at his mercy. _

"So… with that in mind…" Zaubuza regarded Sasuke coldly. "You only have two choices – three actually. One: you can fight us, and we can kill you. Two: you refuse our next proposal, and we throw you out into the wilderness to rot. Or – three: you take this."

Zabuza took a single stride forward to Sasuke, and he held out a hand.

Curious, Sasuke looked down. His eyes widened.

"A Hidden Mist headband?" He asked, his voice suddenly choked.

Zabuza blinked boredly at him.

"Yes – a Hidden Mist headband. The only way you'll stay alive is to take it."

_But what if I don't want to stay alive? _Sasuke asked himself. _What if I want to die?_

But he couldn't. For all the power in the world, he knew he couldn't. He had made a vow to himself – to his entire slaughtered clan – two years back, and he wasn't about to disgrace himself AND that promise for dying needlessly.

He was shocked by his own lifeless voice as he replied.

"So you want me to turn rogue against my home country – the Country of Fire?"

Zabuza growled.

"To hell with Fire! You're dead to them, and there's no way you can go back!"

_There are only two options. _Sasuke thought, still staring at the headband. _In one I die, and in the other I live. But… _

He looked back up to Zabuza.

"Why?" He asked simply. "Why do you want me? Just to break me?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"No – that's not the reason. You have power kid – any blind man could see that."

Sasuke's chest didn't swell with pride as it usually did when someone complimented him like that. He merely looked up at Zabuza, eyes wide and blank.

_I'm completely and utterly helpless. Just like that day… _

Fire and rage and blood clouded his eyes for a moment, and he closed them, willing the memory away.

"And?" He replied softly.

"You're never going to gain power in the Fire Country," Zabuza replied simply. "The ninja there have gone soft – they have no true power left. Fighting me, you found that out. However…" With the other hand, he raised Sasuke's chin up to look at him, using only one finger. Sasuke shocked himself by not pulling away. "The Hidden Mist Village still remains as powerful as ever – none of the teachers have softened. You can gain great power there, child."

Sasuke didn't respond, and he didn't move as Zabuza withdrew his finger, thinking it over.

The thought of power was enticing.

_But I still don't trust them._

**_Idiot child. You haven't trusted anyone ever since THAT day. What makes you think that you can suddenly base everything on trust – you have nothing left! Your home has been stripped from you, and now you have a simple choice. _**

_Yes. I do. Fight and die, or live to fight. _

His eyes cleared and he looked at Zabuza again.

Not much could been seen in those beady eyes – eyes that watched the slaughter of countless human beings and didn't even blink as the life drained from the bodies – eyes that were incapable of showing sympathy or regret or love.

And yet…

"_**You DARE touch him?" **_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he looked he glanced at Haku – who was in the corner, silently watching.

Upon seeing Sasuke looking his way, the other child gave him a small, warm smile, his eyes sparkling kindly.

_Haku…_

"**_I instantly got the feeling that if I ever needed to sob my heart out to someone without worrying about rejection – _**

**_He'd let me."_**

The Hidden Mist Village headband winked in the light, and Sasuke looked at it with a blank look on his face.

"**_I only felt a peculiar feeling of safety…"_**

"**_I felt absurdly safe…"_**

"**_How could I be so compliant when Haku slipped off the armbands, revealing countless old hurts and pains? Shouldn't I hate him for doing that?_**

**_Yet… I allowed him to dress my wounds – to touch me and doctor me – to whisper comforting sweet-nothings into my ear as I drifted off to sleep." _**

"**_Someone… cares?"_**

_Maybe… they do…_

The selfish human mind is never willing to forget past wrongs done to it, but at the same time it yearns for something to heal it – to give it purpose.

_Maybe… this is it…_

He raised his hand.

"**_Perhaps… I don't hate them after all."_**

And the human mind is willing to kill to FIND that purpose.

Slowly – as if the entire world would shatter with one wrong movement –

_I can start over. _

His fingers slid around the headband's cold metal.

**End Final Chapter – Taken (Home)**

**End Taken (Hell to Fire)**

**Well, my dear reviewers! That is the end of the prologue! **

**To all of those people who are dying to have me say it in blunt terms, YES, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!**

**There will be, but not for at least another month. **

**It will be Promises Not Made are Promises Never Kept.**

**Why I will name it that, I have no idea. It just sounds cool. XD**

**And honestly people, I can't even BEGIN to tell you how much you reviewers mean to me! I expected to not touch this story for a couple of days, and then my eyes bulge when I find out that there's already 58 reviews when I had requested 55! **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU BECAUSE YOU LOVE THE STORY! **

**YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING!**

**And... perhaps... I could pull the opening of the sequal a little closer to today, neh? **

**75 reviews would be nice.**

**Oh, HELL, I'd post it up tomorrow if I got 100 reviews, no joke. I get one hundred reviews tonight, and that sequal is yours TOMORROW!**

**Or maybe on Valentine's Day... so you would send me chocolates. **

**STORY COMPLETED: Febuary 13th, 2007 9:18 p.m.**

**Posted: Febuary 13th, 2007 10:23 p.m.**

**Words: 6069**

**Pages: However many pages 6069 words make. XD**

**Ineresting Fact: I was actually thinking about killing off Sakura and Kakashi and leaving only Naruto, but I knew you guys would hate me for it, and the story wouldn't flow well anyway. XD**

**Besides, I COULD NEVER KILL KAKASHI!**

**I love him too much... -sniff-**

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GIVE ME BRAIN INSPIRATION TO WRITE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
